VERBAL
) |Birth = South Korea (hometown in Tokyo, Japan) |Blood = B |Occupation = Rapper, DJ, producer, MC |Years Active = 1998-present ( years) |Labels= rhythm zone |Agency= LDH (2016-present) |Associated Acts= |Website= verbal-official.com |Social= @VERBAL_AMBUSH on Twitter @verbal_ambush on Instagram}} VERBAL (Real Name: Ryu Yeong-gi (류영기)) is a Japanese third generation Zainichi Korean hip hop recording artist, music video director and record producer who debuted in 1998 as a member of the Hip hop group m-flo. He serves as the unit's rapper and main lyric writer, and also acts as a producer. Along with bandmate and close friend Takahashi Taku and former group member LISA, VERBAL formed m-flo in 1998. Outside of the m-flo umbrella, VERBAL has collaborated with some of the biggest names in J-Pop, including Amuro Namie and Koda Kumi and he was one of the creators behind the SUITE CHIC project. In 2005, he was featured as one of the MCs of TERIYAKI BOYZ. He was also a part of The Rocket Scientists. VERBAL has also released two English-language singles under the alias L Universe. His other (rarely used) aliases are Vincent Galluo and Johnny Astro. He debuted as a soloist in 2011 with the album VISIONAIR. In 2014, he joined the unit PKCZ®, alongside , and DJ DARUMA. In 2016, VERBAL signed with LDH and started being managed by the agency. Groups *m-flo (1998-present) *MIC BANDITZ (2002-present) *TERIYAKI BOYZ (2005-present) *PKCZ® (2014-present) *HONEST BOYZ® (2016-present) *L12 *TOSS & TURN:GIORGIO *VMO *LNOL Discography Studio Albums * 2011.03.16 VISIONAIR Collaborations / Compilations * 2001.07.04 Crystal Kay - "Ex-Boyfriend" feat. VERBAL * 2001.12.27 Amuro Namie & VERBAL - "lovin' it" * 2001.08.22 Crystal Kay - 637 -always and forever- (#3 "Ex-Boyfriend" feat. VERBAL) * 2002.12.18 SUITE CHIC - "GOOD LIFE / Just Say So" (#2 "Just Say So" feat. VERBAL) * 2003.02.26 SUITE CHIC - WHEN POP HITS THE FAN (#10 "WHAT IF" feat. VERBAL, #16 "Just Say So" feat. VERBAL) * 2003.03.26 SUITE CHIC - WHEN POP HITS THE LAB (#8 "WHAT IF (Ram Jam World Remix)" feat. VERBAL) * 2003.12.10 Amuro Namie - STYLE (#8 "Fish" feat. VERBAL & Arkitec (MICBANDITZ)) * 2004.01.15 BoA - LOVE & HONESTY (#3 "SOME DAY ONE DAY" feat. VERBAL) * 2004.06.30 Crystal Kay - CK5 (#3 "Ex-Boyfriend" feat. VERBAL) * 2006.01.18 YOSHIKA - timeless (#5 "Sunshine" feat. VERBAL) * 2006.03.07 Ryohei - "onelove" feat. VERBAL * 2006.11.29 RIP SLYME - EPOCH (#6 "Party People" hosted by VERBAL) * 2006.12.20 May J. - "HERE WE GO" feat. VERBAL * 2007.07.04 DOUBLE - "SUMMERTIME" feat. VERBAL * 2007.07.18 Emyli - "Tekito LOVER" feat. VERBAL * 2007.08.08 DOUBLE - Reflex (#9 "SUMMERTIME" feat. VERBAL) * 2007.09.12 DOUBLE - Reflex Remix (CD1 #5 "SUMMERTIME (Hisashi Nawata Remix)" feat. VERBAL, CD2 #3 "SUMMERTIME (Hisashi Nawata Remix Extended Ver.)" feat. VERBAL) * 2007.12.05 May J. - Baby Girl (#7 "HERE WE GO" feat. VERBAL) * 2008.02.06 DOUBLE - 10 YEARS BEST WE R&B (#14 "SUMMERTIME" feat. VERBAL (m-flo)) * 2008.07.09 Tokyo RAGGA BLAZE 2 (#9 VERBAL & Miss Monday - "DANCEHALL JUNGLE") * 2008.10.22 DOPING PANDA - "majestic trancer" feat. VERBAL) * 2009.02.18 BoA - "Eien / UNIVERSE / Believe in LOVE" (#2 "UNIVERSE" feat. Crystal Kay & VERBAL) * 2009.03.18 BoA - BEST&USA (#1 "UNIVERSE" feat. Crystal Kay & VERBAL) * 2009.04.29 ravex - trax (#9 "V.I.P.P. (Very Important Party People)" feat. TRF & VERBAL) * 2009.06.24 Nishino Kana - LOVE one. (#5 "Kimi no Koe wo" feat. VERBAL) * 2009.09.09 Aoyama Thelma - Emotions (#11 "WANNA COME AGAIN" feat. VERBAL) * 2009.09.24 Crystal Kay - BEST of CRYSTAL KAY (#6 "Ex-Boyfriend" feat. VERBAL) * 2009.10.28 BoA - "BUMP BUMP!" (#1 "BUMP BUMP!" feat. VERBAL, #2 "IZM" feat. VERBAL) * 2009.11.11 LISA - Disco Volante (#1 "falling for you..." feat. VERBAL) * 2010.02.19 BoA - IDENTITY (#3 "BUMP BUMP!" feat. VERBAL) * 2010.03.10 ICONIQ - Change Myself (#6 "I.D" feat. VERBAL) * 2010.07.28 Aoyama Thelma - LOVE! 2 -THELMA BEST COLLABORATIONS-'' (#5 "WANNA COME AGAIN" feat. VERBAL) * 2010.09.08 MINMI - "Patto Hana Saku" feat. VERBAL * 2012.09.15 ICONIQ - ''Light Ahead (#5 "I.D" feat. VERBAL) * 2010.10.27 AILI - "Memories Again" feat. VERBAL * 2010.12.01 Sowelu - Love & I. ~Ren'ai Henreki~ (#1 "NEVER" feat. VERBAL) * 2010.12.08 AILI - Future (#1 "Memories Again" feat. VERBAL) * 2011.04.27 May J. - WITH ~BEST collaboration NON-STOP DJ mix~ (#1 "HERE WE GO" feat. VERBAL) * 2011.04.27 Amuro Namie - Checkmate! (#10 VERBAL - "BLACK OUT" feat. Lil Wayne & Amuro Namie, #14 "WANT ME, WANT ME" feat. VERBAL) * 2011.05.04 Dohzi-T - 10th ANNIVERSARY BEST (CD2 - #3 "TURN IT UP" feat. VERBAL, LITTLE, KOHEI JAPAN, Aoyama Thelma) * 2011.11.30 Ishikawa Marie - "Ray of life" with VERBAL * 2012.01.01 - (Solo #5 "Change My Mind" feat. VERBAL) * 2012.08.22 MINMI - MINMI BEST Ame Nochi Niji 2002-2012 (CD1 #10 "Patto Hana Saku" feat. 'VERBAL) * 2013.01.16 Sowelu - Sowelu Best (#1 "NEVER" feat. VERBAL) * 2013.02.06 May J. - May J. BEST -7 Years Collection-'' (#2 "HERE WE GO" feat. VERBAL) * 2013.07.24 MARIe ISHIKAWA - ''It's me?? ~shadow~ (#2 "Ray Of Life" with VERBAL) * 2013.09.04 Nishino Kana - Love Collection ~pink~ (#13 "Kimi no Koe wo" feat. VERBAL) * 2013.11.20 AI - MOTTO MORIAGARO (#14 AI+MILIYAH+VERBAL - "RUN FREE") * 2013.11.20 AI+Kato Miliyah+VERBAL - "RUN FREE" * 2014.01.22 - (#3 " " feat. VERBAL) * 2014.02.19 Kato Miliyah - LOVELAND (#11 AI+MILIYAH+VERBAL - "RUN FREE") * 2014.05.28 DOUBLE - SINGLE BEST (CD2 #6 "SUMMERTIME" feat. VERBAL) * 2014.06.04 - " " feat. VERBAL & SWAY * 2014.08.27 - (#7 "WON'T BE LONG" feat. VERBAL & DOBERMAN INFINITY, #9 "Ginga Tetsudou 999" feat. VERBAL) * 2015.01.01 May J. - May J. W BEST -Original & Covers-'' (CD1 #14 "HERE WE GO" feat. VERBAL) * 2015.03.04 - '' (CD2 #7 " " feat. VERBAL) * 2016.04.26 Aoyama Thelma - LOVE! ~SPECIAL~ (#6 "WANNA COME AGAIN" feat. VERBAL) * 2016.11.02 AI - THE FEAT. BEST (Disc 2 - RUN FREE / AI + Kato Miliyah + VERBAL) Trivia * Ethnicity: Korean * Religion: Christanity * Marital Status: Married to wife Yoon since September 2004 * Musical Influences: Gang Starr, Company Flow, Ras Kass, RUN D.M.C., A Tribe Called Quest, Leaders of the New Skool, De La Soul, Stetsa Sonic. *He thought his blood type was O for a long time. *VERBAL attended Boston University. It was during his college years that his interest in rap deepened. *VERBAL also became interested in Christianity during his college years, and became a bible study teacher and majored in theology. He is very outspoken on his Christian faith, often making references to it in his lyrics. In interviews, he has expressed interest in working in the field of urban ministry once he's finished with music. External Links * Official Website * Profile on LDH Website * KOZM AGENCY * AMBUSH DESIGN * Official Twitter * Official Instagram Category:VERBAL Category:1975 Births Category:1998 Debut Category:Blood Type B Category:Members from South Korea Category:Members from Tokyo Category:PKCZ® Category:PKCZ® Members Category:Rappers Category:DJs Category:Producers Category:Non-Japanese Artists Category:Soloists